


Fireworks

by Bryman



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryman/pseuds/Bryman
Summary: A short take on the fireworks scene from X and Y. Written in 2013 ~





	Fireworks

The air began to chill slightly as night approached. The sun was setting on the opposite side of the mansion, making it seem later than it really was. Calem's day had been an exhausting one. Having battled several trainers and finally getting his pkemon to evolve into Braixen, he'd somehow let Shauna talk him into helping a couple of men in town with a Snorlax problem and had just spent the last hour chasing down some rich snob's Furfrou. And then he let her talk him into sticking around to watch the fireworks said man was firing off in celebration for us catching his pokemon for him.

Calem was leaning against one of the columns that lead out into the balcony where Shauna stood, eagerly awaiting the fireworks. Calem smiled, finding amusement in the girl's ability to enjoy even just a few fireworks.

It was weird. Calem was never one to actively make friends, let alone get close to someone as hyper and energetic as Shauna. But somehow, he found it hard not to smile when the girl turned around to look at him.

"You think Trevor and Tierno are still around? To see the fireworks? I know Serena went on ahead of us all so she's not around, but it'd be nice if the other two could see these too."

Wow, she said that in only two breathes. Impressive.

"They probably are. Knowing them, they're camped out by some tall grass in case some nocturnal pokemon decides to reveal itself to them." He responded.

"Good! Cause I have a feeling these fireworks are gonna be good!" She squealed.

Calem pushed off the column and made his way over to the edge of the balcony where Shauna was.

"You know, Calem... I've never watched fireworks alone... with a boy before." Shauna stumbled with her words in a way Calem had yet to hear. It almost distracted him from the meaning behind the words. His face grew hot and he was silently thankful for the cover of darkness. He said nothing, afraid that he'd stutter or something.

Silence ruled the next minute or so. The only sound was the hedges down blew rustling in the small breeze and the fountains on either side of them. Then Shauna wrapped her arms around herself and spun to face him excitedly.

"You know, the fireworks haven't even started yet and I know I'll never forget them!"

Calem snorted in amusement, "You know that how?"

"Cause I watched them with you, Calem." Shauna smiled sweetly at him.

Calem grinned back, again thankful for the cover of darkness. Without it, she'd see his face was as bright as a Charizard's tail flame. And it was even worse on him cause she wasn't looking away! What was supposed to happen next? Thank her? No that'd sound selfish. Say the feeling was mutual? Maybe. Worth a shot.

"I feel the same -" He was cut off by a loud streaking sound as the first of the fireworks shot up. Then the numerous bangs as they went off in a shower of bright red, yellow and purple. Then blue, green and pink and every other color one could think of. Both trainers turned to watch them, the awkwardness of that moment melting away as the show went on. Calem glanced sideways at the girl. Her eyes were quite literally shining in awe, the sudden light of bursting fireworks causing her entire body to seem like a fireworks display on it's own.

He caught himself staring and put eyes front again. As the fireworks slowly began to become fewer and farther between, Calem stretched his arms up and yawned. It was time for a good night of rest.

Shauna seemed to get the hint cause she giggled and poked fun at his tiredness. But as they were about to turn around and head inside, a loud shriek stopped them and they looked back at the sky in time to see the grand finale of the fireworks. The first bang showered the sky in thousands of light balls which all in turns exploded into a unique color of it's own. Even Calem's eyes widened a bit, face breaking into another grin at Shauna's quite audible excitement.

And then it was over.

"That. Was. Amazing!" Shouted Shauna, turning on him and grabbing him in a hug. Calem returned the hug, more from the shock of the sudden contact than anything, and allowed her to sort of spin the around a bit. She stopped and looked up at his face, smiling wide.

"You know. I was right. I'll remember this moment forever, Calem." She said quietly.

And there it was. Calem's heart was racing as he came to full realization of his current situation. There was a girl in his arms, smiling up at him and telling him she'd never forget that night.

"And that was my wonderfrou foreworks show for my lovely Furfrou!" Came a voice, snapping the two out of their brief embrace as the rich man made his way over to them, his butler in tow.

"Oh that's right! The poke flute!" Said Shauna suddenly. Calem groaned. Getting a good night's rest was gonna have to wait just a little bit longer.

(-)

So there it is. I wrote a cheesy one shot about the cheesiest moment in the entire game. So sue me! Actually don't I don't really have money or anything of any worth.

But yeah, Calem/Shauna is my newest ship so I thought I'd hoist the sails and smash out a quick fic about the two.


End file.
